cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Liga Mundo Season 14
Liga Mundo Season 14 ran from May 3, 2012 to August 4, 2012. Whilst the number of teams remained at 24, there were two expansion teams joining the Tercera Liga while two established clubs folded. However, overshadowing this, the most notable change in the league was the sale and transfer of founding club Atlético Luz Del Mar during the off-season. In the wake of the firing of manager PremierApex / Cato Caledon by the club executive on April 15, 2012, the club was taken over by new management and renamed Marseille FC on April 17, 2012. The Fighting Sherms and Bethlehem FC joined Liga Mundo as new expansion teams - on April 4 and April 23, 2012 respectively - while both FC Jekerger and Pumas de Zacatecas were disbanded by league authorities and folded on April 25, 2012 to ensure the league remained at twenty-four clubs. Anfield Kopites FC also came under new management when Creichle took over the club after Malcolm Reynolds' resignation - renaming the club Connecticut Bomer FC on April 25, 2012. On April 29, 2012, in time for the start of the season, Commissioner Botha re-opened the Liga Mundo Hall of Fame. The new hall of fame - located adjacent to Neyland Stadium in VolNation - is divided into player and team sections detailing the various achievement records. The original hall of fame had been closed since the conclusion of Liga Mundo Season 5. Final Standings insert table Regular Season Primera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Segunda Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Tercera Liga insert chart Statistics Leaders insert table All-Star Team insert table Retirements & Departures insert text Notable Transfers insert text Coaching Awards insert text League MVP insert text All-Liga Mundo All-Star Team insert chart Career Milestones insert text Manager of the Season insert text Copa Cato VII First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Copa Cato VII Finals insert results Cup 2 First Round insert results Second Round insert results Quarter-Finals insert results Semi-Finals insert results Cup 2 Finals insert results Press Releases & Previews APRIL 29, 2012 - Commissioner re-opens Hall of Fame Commissioner Bartnel Botha today officially opened the doors to the refurbished Liga Mundo Fall of Fame. Located adjacent to Neyland Stadium in VolNation, the hall of fame houses and documents the historical achievement records for both players and teams. “The original hall of fame, which was built by our Founder and first commissioner, PremierApex/Cato Caledon, had fallen on hard times and had been moribund since June of 2009 – back in Liga Mundo Season 5. During that time, player records had come and gone but nothing was documented except what team managers managed to retain. As teams and managers came and went, more of these records from our history were irrecovably lost.” “With this new hall, while the accuracy is as best as could be determined going through our old media guides, it now provides the league a new starting point to move forward from, in regards to player and team achievement records.” Managers are encouraged to contact the commissioner with any discovered or surpassed records that may come to their attention. These will then be vereified and approved by the commissioner. Team Pages *Arcadia FC *Estrella Roja *Guajolotes *Transvaal Springboks